


Moving On

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Moving On

Richard was driving her crazy. One minute he was saying she was his lupa and for her to act like it, the next he was in a jealous rage because of Micah or Nathaniel or any of the men she fed the ardeur from and she wasn't his lupa and to stay away from "his" wolves.

He needed to let go of the idea of happily ever after complete with the white picket fence. She'd embraced that dream once too but the realistic part of her knew it could never be. Now Richard needed to accept it and move on.


End file.
